


Welcome Wagon

by theladyscribe



Series: Miscellaneous MCU Ficlets [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Post-Captain America: The First Avenger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2019-09-20 10:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17020560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyscribe/pseuds/theladyscribe
Summary: They bring Captain America back to SHIELD headquarters on a stretcher. When Darcy asks, Hill tells her that he didn’t take the shock of Times Square well. Darcy bites her tongue on the “fucking duh,” but she’s pretty sure Hill sees it in her face anyway.





	Welcome Wagon

**Author's Note:**

> This is an abandoned ficlet I found while sorting through my tumblr backup. I have no intention of writing more of this.

They bring Captain America back to SHIELD headquarters on a stretcher. When Darcy asks, Hill tells her that he didn’t take the shock of Times Square well. Darcy bites her tongue on the “fucking duh,” but she’s pretty sure Hill sees it in her face anyway. This is probably why she picks her to be Welcome Wagon Round Two.

They offer her vintage clothing and access to a hairstylist (because that worked so well the first time around), but Darcy declines both. Instead, she sits sideways in the only chair in Captain America’s room and plays Angry Birds while she waits for him to wake. She’s in the middle of a particularly tricky level when she sees movement out of the corner of her eye.

“Is this really New York?” the captain asks without sitting up.

“Yep,” she answers, not taking her eyes off the screen.

“What year is it?”

“2012. Congratulations, you skipped the ‘90s.”

“Why haven’t I aged?”

Darcy sighs and clicks out of the game. She turns and finally looks at him. He sits up in one swift movement. If he weren’t technically old enough to be her great-grandfather, Captain America would be a hot-ass. Right now, he’s staring at her in a distinctly uncomfortable way, like he’s assessing her threat level.

“I don’t know. Whatever super-thingy they gave you has some sort of wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey effect in sub-zero temperatures or something.”

He looks puzzled, and like he’s on the verge of more questions, so Darcy says, “Look, I’m not a scientist, okay? You’ll have to ask somebody else about it. Hill just put me in here so I’d be out of the way for a while. And because I’m disarming and fabulous.” She goes for jazz-hands, but the captain doesn’t even crack a smile.


End file.
